Whenever a network or broadband cable service provider is called upon to provide cable service to a number of multiple dwelling units in a building structure, cable molding is typically run along common hallways in the building to the different units for housing the cable. The hallways may already have crown or cove molding, and in some cases, some other type of molding such as cable molding installed by another network service provider, necessitating that the new cable molding be installed below the existing molding to create a parallel pathway below the existing molding. In most cases this may be considered objectionable because of the potentially unsightly appearance of having two or more exposed moldings of possibly different colors, shapes and/or styles running along the same hallways.